When Little Rabbits Go To School
by Princess Strawberry Serenity
Summary: After defeating Chaos, Usagi Tsukino finds a note in Game Center Crown. It's from Chibi-Usa! She had started going back to school in the 30th Century. But there's also something else while she's in school... and Chibi-Usa describes it all in her letters to Usagi and Mamoru. NOTE: More related to manga, although has some anime story elements.
1. A Note From The Future

When Little Rabbits Go To School is a fan made story, based on Sailor Moon. Not to mention that this is my first fan fiction story! Please enjoy!

* * *

Usagi Tsukino, a girl with blonde hair (and her hair in two buns), was in the local arcade, Game Center Crown. She was doing the usual: trying to beat the Sailor V game.

"Grrrrrr!" Usagi screamed. "I lost again!" She bammed on the machine in defeat. But then she noticed something. A note. A rather strange one.

Pucking the note up, Usagi notices that the note is for her. She smiled. Then she ran out of the game center in a rush. She did not notice Motoki staring at her in confusion.

* * *

Bamming on the door impatiently, Usagi screamed for it to open. "MAMO-CHANNNN!" she screamed. "Please open up!"

A boy with black hair opened up. "Usako!" he grinned. "Come in!" The boy was Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's boyfriend. Usagi called him "Mamo-chan", while Mamoru called her "Usako".

"Look at this note!" Usagi said. "It's from Chibi-Usa!" At this, Mamoru grinned.

As you might not know, Usagi and Mamoru were not normal people. Usagi was a Sailor Guardian, named Sailor Moon, who defeats evil. But not without Mamoru, who was Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi's other friends were Sailor Guardians too. Ami Mizuno was Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino was Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino was Sailor Jupiter, and Minako Aino was Sailor Venus, or to other humans, the secretive Sailor V. They had two talking cats named Luna and Artemis, who helped the Guardians. Luna stayed with Usagi while Artemis stayed with Minako.

Usagi and Mamoru were soul-mates. Really. Many years in the past, they were royalty secretly in love. Usagi was actually Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, the kingdom on Earth's Moon. Mamoru was actually Prince Endymion of the kingdom on Earth. They were lovers, despite the rule that people from the Moon and Earth were not allowed to meet each other.

Once, when Usagi and Mamoru was just having a normal life, when a little girl, no older than 5 years old, popped up out of nowhere. She looked a lot like Usagi (except she was smaller and had pink hair), as her name happened to be Usagi, too. Mamoru decided to nickname her Chibi-Usa, so she could not confuse anyone. Chibi-Usa actually came from the 30th century. She was the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru, even though in Crystal Tokyo, the future Tokyo, the two of them were known as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

A little later after Chibi-Usa came, Chibi-Usa came to visit. This time she was 9 or 10 years old and was recruited to be a new Sailor Guardian of the 30th century, Sailor Chibi Moon. She assisted with Sailor Moon and was very helpful.

Usagi and Mamoru read the note. "I went back to school in the 30th century! Here are some experiences I had, and I really wanted to share them with you! Love, Chibi-Usa," Mamoru read. Along with the notes, there were other papers. Usagi and Mamoru began to read them...


	2. Chibi-Usa's New School

**Day 1**

When I came back, Mama and Papa were waiting for me. They were very happy that I came back. They asked me how the past was like. I told Mama that it was very fun there, especially when Usagi-chan messed up the cookies. Mama still remembered that memory. Heh-heh!

I told Papa that there was some problems when I tried to go there, and explained the battle we had to get rid of Queen Nehellenia. He remembered that, too. Papa then told me that I had to go back to school. I was very sad, as you might know.

"Why?!" I cried between tears. Papa just smiled at me and pat my head. "I know you had fun in school at the 20th Century," Papa said. "But it might be outdated from what we know today. It is, after all, the 30th Century..." At that, I knew Papa was right.

* * *

When I arrived at the school, I got some worries. Will they call me a runt again? At least the crescent symbol was on me now, but... will it make a difference? I suddenly got all teary. But the teacher looked at me, well, as soon as I got in front of a classroom.

"Small Lady Serenity?" the teacher smiled. "Welcome back, Your Highness."

Well, I was popular (mainly because they knew I was the daughter of the queen and king), but things somewhat remained the same... or that's what I thought.

"RUNT! RUNT! RUNT!" some of the kids laughed. I cried. They still remembered me as the "runt." They called me a runt before I met you guys because they knew that I was nothing like royalty. I couldn't even use the same powers Mama and Papa had. My crescent symbol on my forehead didn't even show much. Worst of all, they knew my biggest secret: until you saved our kingdom, I never got to even see Mama. I never even got one hug from her. Maybe Papa, Diana, or Sailor Pluto... but never Mama. In fact, I thought that she never cared about me. She always seemed so... busy.

But Papa would always tell me that even though Mama never saw me, she would always love me with all her heart. I didn't have the heart to believe it then.

Anyway, I tried my best to ignore the classmates. They looked at me coldly. They threw ice cream at me when the teacher didn't look. In return, I would quietly wipe off the ice cream off my hair. Now that I go to school, my hair was not the best; my buns looked messy with gum and ice cream covered all over it, and the hair falling from the buns looked like it was heavily stained.

Nothing was going to go back to normal.

* * *

**Day 2**

"Mama!" I called. I was running to her happily. She hugged me, and twirled me around.

"Oh, Small Lady..." Mama looked surprised. "What happened yesterday? Your hair is a mess, your clothes look worn... You must have had a terrible day yesterday!" I explained, my eyes halfway covered in tears. "No need to cry," Mama told me. "I will help you get ready before school begins." Before I knew it, Mama fixed my hair and polished my dress. I smiled, but it was hiding my frown as well.

Today when I went to school, my classmates were all throwing paper airplanes and notes all over the room. It was just like those movies in the 20th Century. (Sorry, Usagi-chan, I sneakily watched you and Minako-chan to the movies! Heh.) They made the classroom from a polished room to a reckless, trashed up place. It was very ugly. It's nothing compared to those movies. Even the crystal clear windows were stained!

"Stop it!" I yelled, but they trashed me along as well. As soon as you can make cookies, Usagi-chan, I was covered in crumbled paper and murky paint. This was already a terrible day. "STOP IT!" I yelled. Then they stopped. "Hey, look who's talking! It's the runt!" some of the same classmates from yesterday shouted and pointed at me. "Did your mommy finally teach you some goody-goody manners?"

Angered, I threw some crumbled paper off me and kicked it to the floor. I called Luna-P. "Luna-P Henge!" I shouted, and Luna-P turned into a umbrella. It looked like the same umbrella I used to hypnotize Usagi-chan's parents. I grabbed it and twirled it around, and made my eyes gaze at the classmates. They were now hypnotized by the umbrella. "That should do it! Luna-P Henge!" I shouted again, and made Luna-P turn into a baby bottle. Inside it was some goody-goody potion, so I fed it to some of the stunned classmates. They snapped out of hypnosis as the teacher came to the room.

"What is going on here?!" the teacher yelled. Suspicious, she looked at me. "I saw them putting paint all over the room, and throwing paper balls! They even threw some on me," I told her truthfully. I had to bite my lip so I could hide my giggles. She turned around the classmates with the goody-goody potion on them.

"Yes, yes, it's the truth!" they said happily, ignoring the unaffected classmates' warn not to say the truth. I managed to sneak a giggle. That's why today the whole class, excluding me, got into detention today.

As I skipped happily into the Crystal Palace, I giggled happily, since I had finally got my revenge.

* * *

Usagi was in outrage. That kid was playing tricks again! Even worse, it was in the 30th Century. "Urghhhhhh!" she yelled. "She's going to get in trouble! That kid!"

Mamoru tried to coax Usagi. "Why don't we just see in the paper if she _does_ get in trouble?" Mamoru managed. Usagi finally decided to read on.

* * *

Unfortunately, Papa found out about the whole thing. "Small Lady..." he said politely, but his face still seemed anxious.

I had no choice but to tell him about the whole situation. "But they called me a runt all those times! And they put ice cream on me and-" I yelled.

Papa interrupted me. "Don't worry about it," he said. "But you need to learn to not make tricks all the time. It can really hurt their feelings." I think he only mentioned that because of the time I tricked Usagi-chan all those times. And I knew Usagi-chan always came to you, Mamo-chan, for these things. Am I right? Huh? Huh?!

"Yes, Papa..." I was too tired. I went to bed really early. The bed was really comfortable.

Maybe it doesn't hurt to not make tricks.

Maybe revenge... really hurts.


	3. Lie and Tell

**Day 3**

As I went to school today, there was a nice little surprise. The teacher was being especially generous today.

"Today is a very special day!" the teacher said. "Today, after recess, we will be hosting a session of something called 'Show-and-Tell.' Can anyone tell me if they know what 'Show-and-Tell' is?" I raised my hand. This was one of things I was happy to share in the 30th Century. The teacher called on me, since I was the only one who raised my hand.

"'Show-and-Tell' is very fun!" I yelled. "You get to bring in something that you have or found and bring it to school! You also get to say about the thing you bring in!" The other classmates suddenly got very interested. I heard someone say, "Looks like the runt finally learned something." But I shut him up with one glare. The teacher was surprised that I knew this stuff about "Show-and-Tell." Of course, I haven't announced it to the world yet that I knew this from my visit to the 20th Century, but these people didn't look like they needed to know about _that_.

"Excellent, Small Lady," the teacher said. "It looks like none of you have brought anything today, so I will give you time during recess to find something really interesting to 'Show-and-Tell.'" I smiled. I already had something for "Show-and-Tell."

* * *

Of course, I wouldn't write this to you guys without some tricks up my sleeve.

The other classmates were getting ready for "Show-and-Tell." Even the classmates that didn't like me at all were desperately searching for something to bring. I was the only one who _wasn't_ searching, since I already had something that would dazzle everybody. So instead, I was hatching up my next plan: spoil "Show-and-Tell" for everybody I hated.

"Hey, runt!" the kids asked me. "Why aren't you finding anything?" I only ignored, making up the final parts of my great plan. "Helloooooo!" they asked again. "Why. Aren't. You. Finding. Anything?!" They made it sound like I was stupid.

"Hey, I heard about something," I said. "Something about..." I stopped to whisper. "A monster." The kids were not amused. "What about a monster?" they asked.

"It's a monster that lives deep beneath this schoolyard," I begin, hypnotizing them into my little story. "Anyone who takes anything from this schoolyard..." I stop to tone down my voice. "...Will be _cursed_ for the rest of the school year. All of the adults say it's just either a legend or a scary story, but... it's real. I've seen it myself..." I hide my smile to keep the kids drooling.

I see their terrified faces, but they quickly shift their expressions. "H-hah!" they said, even though you could hear their voices high-pitched with fear. "There's n-no such thing as a...uh...m-m-mo-mo-monster..." The school bell scared the kids away. The real fun was about to begin.

* * *

Because I told the story to only some of the students, only my enemies were frightened and had nothing to share. The teacher pulled out a piece of paper and called out several names. I thought that some of the things the other classmates were actually kind of cool.

When the teacher called out one of my enemies, she was too frightened to speak normally. "I...I couldn't b-b-bring an-n-nything to 'Show-and-Tell...'" she said. She fainted as well with the other enemies. The teacher could not understand why, but I managed to sneak a grin. I was the last one called. "Small Lady!" she called, and I jumped up happily.

I stepped into the front of the classroom and called my very best friend. The class was astonished as they saw my dear friend appear into the classroom.

Luna-P appeared right on my hand, as it repeated, "Small Lady! Small Lady!"

"This is one of my best friends, Luna-P," I introduced Luna-P to the class. "She helps me a lot. She is very nice to me. But being a good friend is not all she can do!" I bounced Luna-P on my hand. "Abracadabra, ta-da!" I said, using the spell that I knew that cheered me up the most. Luna-P transformed into an umbrella, and a lot of flowers and doves flew out of the umbrella. The class gave me a proud applause as I huddled back into my seat.

Today was a nice day.

* * *

**Day 4**

Mama told me a secret today. She told me about the time Mamo-chan used to call Usagi-chan "bun-head." That was really funny. Mama tells me some really funny stuff. Ah, Mama and Papa...

Today at school, we had a new student. She looked funny, dressed funny, and was funny. She told me her name is Kai. "Kai is a really pretty name," I sighed. She nodded. "My parents wanted me to be very pretty," she said.

Kai and I did some fun things together. We played a nice karuta game. She seemed to be a expert on it. Then we dressed up our dolls. Her dolls were very strange. They seemed to have weird eyes, pointy ears and green skin. "These are very common in my country," she explained. Later, we even got to kick butt! Kai hates the same people that I do. "They call me a 'crazy alien,'" she said. "I wonder why..."

We saw our enemies. "I bet we can beat you at these cool video games!" the enemy leader boasted. But we beat him anyway. "We can beat you at anything!" I screamed at them. When he looked doubtful, I said something I soon would regret. "I can even beat you at the Sailor V game!" I said. Kai was surprised.

When school was over, Kai met up with me. "Why did you lie?" Kai asked me. "None of us little kids could even _try_ that game!" I shrugged. "It just sounds good that those stupid people even bought that idea," I told her. She just shook her head. We told Papa about the situation. "You could just tell the truth," he said, but I couldn't try that. They would just call me a runt again.

When we went to the arcade, all I just did was pray. Yes. I actually just hoped that they could just buy that stupid lie. But believe it or not, I actually beat my enemy to it. I guess it's lucky to just be royal. Hah!

* * *

Usagi stared at the paper. _Maybe I could try that too,_ she thought mischievously.


	4. The Secrets of Being Smart

**Day 5**

My class has been giving me some respect right after the lie about the Sailor V game. "We're sorry we called you a runt," some of my enemies said. I was very surprised, but I forgave them.

Kai was herself as usual. She helped me with homework today. "I don't know about you, but I seemed to understand these right away," she noted. Maybe her mama and papa gave her English lessons. But whoever her mama and papa were, they seemed like very smart people.

After school, Mama gave me some brand new school stuff. "I hope this will help," she told me. And Papa gave me a brand new backpack. "This one has more space," she explained. "It's so big, you could even carry Luna-P in here!" At hearing her name, I saw Luna-P crawl near the crystal walls.

But there was something strange with Luna-P today. Her eyes seemed to be messed up and she wobbled while bouncing. I asked Sailor Pluto, my best friend, to fix her. But she had a hard time examining Luna-P. "There seems to be a serious malfunction with Luna-P," Pluto said. Looking at me, she also said, "Meaning, Luna-P has a very bad problem and it is very hard to fix this problem."

I sighed. Mama and Papa were too busy. I had nothing to do, so I sat right outside the Crystal Palace. Luna-P was wobbling and saying, "Small Lady...zzt! Small Lady...zzt!" I just held her tight. Then Kai walked by. She saw me frowning and asked me why I was sad. I explained to her that Luna-P is broken and no one can fix her.

"Maybe I can help," she offered. I trusted her with Luna-P, and she started working on it right away. She had some machine next to her and attached it to Luna-P. She seemed to know what she was doing, and she pressed a lot of buttons. When she got rid of the machine off Luna-P, Luna-P was better. "Small Lady! Small Lady!" she repeated.

"Thank you so much!" I said. "But how do you know this stuff?" Kai just smiled and said, "I don't know..." But then, she looked tired and almost fell. "Oh, I should really be going home," she told me, and went away.

Kai is mysterious...

* * *

**Days 6 and 7**

My school was happy to see me smiling for real in years. I was happy to be in school now. Mama was happy too. She gave me something. It looked like a piece of paper. "It's for you only," she smiled.

The teacher told us about something. It was a special day that was coming up soon. She drew a picture. "Okay, by looking at this picture, can you guess what we're learning about today?" she asked. Of course I raised my hand.

"We're learning about Lovers' Day," I guessed. "Some other people call it 'Valentine's Day.' This is the day where the girls give chocolate to the boys and say how they feel about that person. Once, I baked cookies on that day!" Like before, the class got interested. Then the bell rang, and it was time for recess.

I sat under a tree and began to read Mama's letter. It was a letter talking about one of Usagi-chan's adventures as Sailor Moon. This certain adventure was about defeating two aliens who stole energy from others and didn't realize the actual way to get energy: love. This was a very sad and nice story. But then a boy stepped up to me.

"Um...since you know so much about Valentine's Day," the boy asked, "Can you help me with something?" He seemed very nervous, and since Kai was my only friend here, I agreed to help him.

"You see," he said, "there's this girl I like. And since it's Valentine's Day, I want to tell her how I feel. But she likes someone else...and..." I told him to stop, and said, "How do you know that she likes someone else?" He pointed toward a girl whose cheeks were turning red and was looking at another boy.

"Just tell her how you feel," I told him. "Mama told me to just try telling them anyway, even if they don't like you." He agreed, and the next day I saw him being hugged by the girl I saw yesterday. From that day, I was a great help to those in love.

* * *

**Day 8**

School was just the usual. Except for one thing. Our teacher was sick, so we got something called a "substitute teacher." It just meant it was a teacher who was our teacher just for a while. I hope that "just for a while" lasted up to the end of this day.

"Today we will learn some algebra," she said. She drew some numbers on the board. Everyone, including me, did _not_ know what algebra was. Usagi-chan, do you know what algebra is? How about you, Mamo-chan? Does _anyone_ know what algebra is?!

"What is algebra?" someone managed to ask. At that, I realized that Kai was doing all the problems on the board. Looks like she knew. Anyway, however, the teacher did not explain what algebra was, so most of class(I mean that Kai was the only one not included) was stuck with the problems unsolved in their heads.

Now I see why you hate school so much, Usagi-chan.


	5. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon To The Rescue!

**Day 9**

Luna-P and I explored the school today. Luckily no one noticed us. Heh!

Why are we exploring the school? Because the same substitute teacher is here. Ugh. So I decided to see what the school was done to our teacher. I looked in the janitor's closet. There was nothing there. Not even the janitor's stuff was here. Strange enough.

The principal's office was empty. Now was the perfect time to look. "Luna-P Henge!" I shouted, and as Luna-P bounced on my hand, she turned into some special scanning goggles and a big magnifying glass. The first thing I found was a note on a small table.

"Heh heh heh!" the note read, "We shall make the teachers dissappear one by one. Those stupid students will never know where they went! Not even that wretched Small Lady Serenity or her idiotic mother will know, and their powers will be worthless for searching them!"

* * *

"WHO IS THAT NOTE CALLING IDIOTIC?!" Usagi screamed. Unfortunately for herself, she was in a restaurant at this moment, so everyone in the restaurant thought that Usagi was a "crazy bun-head with no manners."

* * *

I wanted to find out who this enemy was, so I looked for more information. Another note was on the floor.

"The teachers will be each hidden in a different room," it read, "The 'substitute teacher' in Small Lady's classroom will be in charge of making sure the other 'substitute teachers' have kept each teacher hidden. Small Lady has been known to be sneaky, so be careful! If you must fight this wretched girl who foiled Dimande's plans, then so do it. Make sure she _doesn't_ transform."

So, this enemy must be a friend of the Black Moon! I knew Mama and Papa would be in danger. I found one more note. This note had pictures of me all over it. There was this picture of me with Mama and Papa, another one of me with the Silver Crystal, another one of me and Usagi-chan as Sailor Guardians, and a picture of all of us Sailor Guardians(and our friend Tuxedo Kamen): Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and myself, Chibi Moon.

I knew what I had to do. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" I shouted as I opened my compact. I transformed into my new Sailor Guardian form, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. It was time to save the day!

* * *

When I came into my classroom, all the so-called substitute teachers were threatening all of the school's students. They were draining their energy. "Stop right there!" I shouted as I bammed on the door. They turned to see me.

"Stop threatening students who worked so hard to join this school!" I said. "I will get rid of evil, as I am the Pretty Guardian of the 30th Century, Sailor Chibi Moon!"

* * *

"That's my girl!" Usagi smiled. Mamoru urged Usagi to go on.

* * *

"But you're just a worthless 'Sailor Guardian!'" the leader mocked, "You're just some stupid 900-year-old kid!"

I could feel my cheeks turning red. "S-Shut up!" I countered. "There's no need to rub it in!" I pulled out my version of the Eternal Tiare. Although this is a new Moon Stick, I decided to say one of my old attacks and bring it to life. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" I chanted, and all of the nasty monsters were blown away to dust.

As for the other students, they just stared at me, mouths wide open and astonished. I just looked at them back. "Wow, this girl saved us," they all whispered. I simply ran away from the room and found all of the teachers by looking at the note that the monsters left behind. They just looked at me and asked, "Who are you?" I just smiled and said, "I'm just a super heroine, ready to save you..." At that point, I ran outside through a window and went to hide.

I pretended to be injured after I changed back, and they found me lying near the tree I usually sit next to. "Small Lady!" they said, "Are you all right? You look badly injured! Come inside and we shall help you." I started to pretend that I was limping, but actually I was thinking about one thing: What were those monsters doing here?

* * *

**Day 10**

School was closed today, because it was an ugly, ugly day. A terrible rainstorm came and quickly turned into snow. (It's the beginning of March when I wrote this day.)

Papa was busy doing who-knows-what. But Mama was acting very strange. She had a serious expression on her face, sort of angry-looking. But you could see some sadness hidden in it. What was Mama thinking about? I shouldn't be nosy, but... I just stared at Mama's face, and her expression never seemed to change. Finally, I couldn't hide my curiosity. "Mama, what happened?" I asked.

Mama looked at me. "Small Lady, you discovered some evil yesterday, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded. She turned away. "I believe Prince Dimande had some tricks up his sleeves. Before Sailor Moon and her friends came to help us, he seemed to plan on something... something that was planned right after he was to die," Mama said. "I think I will be needing your help, Small Lady. It seems that it has only targeted your school. I don't know why yet, but..." She turned to me. "We must find out." She wanted my approval.

"Yes, Mama..." I said before going away.


	6. Two Days of Shock

**Day 11**

School was still the same after those monsters were destroyed. But Kai was acting sort of... fishy. She kept more to herself now, even to me. And she looked more tired than ever. Did something happen to her?

The teacher was nicer than ever before. "Today, we are going to share our interests," she said, "When I call your name, please go up to me and write your interest on the little paper I give you, based on the theme I wrote here. The theme right now is 'FAVORITE SUPERHEROES'. Are you ready? Ready...set...go!" She called up several names. But here was the catch. She didn't allow us to see what we wrote until everybody did. Kai, to my surprise, did _not_ participate. "I'm too sick," she said, coughing.

Now it was time for the results! But the results surprised me the most. I was the only one who wrote _Sailor V_. And every other student who participated wrote _Sailor Chibi Moon_! My cheeks went red.

"Who is Sailor Chibi Moon?" the teacher asked. The kids were surprised and started tackling her with answers, with some theories which weren't even true. Mostly, I heard: "She's a Sailor Guardian of Justice!", "She likes to save little kids!", "She has pink hair that look like rabbit ears!", and, the one that amazed me the most: "She looks a lot like Small Lady!"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH NOW_!" the teacher yelled. All the students went back to their seats. Kai was just as confused as the teacher. I wonder why. Wasn't she there when I saved those kids?

* * *

**Day 12**

School was closed because Mama told them that everyone, including the grown-ups should have a break today. But, really, it was actually so I could go investigate the school.

After transforming to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon, I went to the school to see what I could find. I found a whole group of Dimande's minions! I had to hide. I heard that they were looking around the school for someone. But who?

I looked into a window. I saw Kai there! What was _she_ doing here...? I had to save her! Dimande's minions were capturing her alive! But what were they exactly going to do to her? I broke the window with one "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" and went in safely, avoiding broken glass. She gasped at me, as if she knew who I really was. And Dimande's minions saw me, ready to attack. "Oh, it's Sailor Chibi Brat!" they said. Quickly, I said, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!", but it missed the enemies and instead hit the teacher's desk.

"Leave her alone!" I said. "I, Sailor Chibi _Moon_, excuse you, will destroy you to the very end! How dare you kidnap that girl! Release her, or you shall suffer from the love of a Sailor Guardian!" I stopped talking to stop myself from saying any more nonsense. This speech was too much! It was too...uh...what was it that you grown-ups say again? Was it "mature"? I think it was that... They attacked, sending papers toward me and shredding everything in the room to shreds. I guess that's what you call a _paper cut_. Ha-ha.

I snapped out of it. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" was all it took, and the dangers of flying paper and hideous monsters were gone. Kai fell helplessly to the floor.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. But she was frightened. "Don't touch me!" she said angrily. She ran to a bookshelf and hit her head without seeing it. I helped her up. She was in tears. "S-Small Lady..." she whispered.

I was shocked. So that's why she gasped at me; she knew my secret identity!

"Yes..." I told her, "How did you know...?" Then she backed away gently from me and was absorbed by a huge ray of light. After that, in place of her, was a figure. She was dressed in dark, shiny, and strange clothing and had blue-green hair that looked a lot like Sailor Neptune's hair. She also had green skin, pointy ears, and strange, and big pink eyes. I was amazed.

"Y-Y-You're an alien!" I whispered. She nodded.


	7. The Return of the Makaiju

**Day 12(continued...)**

Kai was an _alien_. She told me her story.

"10 centuries before," Kai began, "My parents attacked the Earth. I don't know exactly what happened that time, of course. But my parents used to be very evil aliens. They were like the other aliens way before, who used to be filled with happiness. There used to be many aliens, living in a different planet far away, and they all lived under a tree called the Makaiju, which gave us aliens the energy to survive. That's why you see me tired all the time." She sighed. "But soon, they attacked each other, becoming greedy to get more of the Makaiju's energy than the others. The Makaiju eventually left with other unaffected aliens, but they died off from the lack of proper energy and soon, my parents were the only ones left. But when my parents attacked Earth that time... something happened to the Makaiju..." She looked at me. "The Makaiju somehow died off because it wanted to be free from all of the negative energy collected by my parents. But it was reborn, into a small sapling, and my parents learned to get energy from love... and so it has grown again, but into a planet in a faraway galaxy. But something terrible has happened..."

This sounded very familiar. It was just like Mama's story.

Kai looked at me with small tears forming in her pink, crystalline eyes. "Some evil forces attacked the Makaiju and every other aliens besides my parents and I," she continued, "They called themselves the future generation of something called the 'Dark Moon Clan.' Then their leader, perhaps a princess, arrived and held many aliens captive, in dark energy. My parents and I managed to escape." Tears fell from her eyes. "Their energy was being taken, and the leader was trying to turn the Makaiju into the 'Black Moon Clan's' energy source, but she didn't succeed. She's probably still thinking how to do that..." She was crying now. "Our home has been taken away...!"

"Here," I whispered, giving her a napkin. "Don't cry. I'll take you to my home, the Crystal Palace."

* * *

I told Mama about Kai and her story. "And I have something to show you too, Small Lady..." Mama replied when I was done, and she moved aside to reveal two other aliens. One was a boy, with blue hair, while the other was a girl with pink hair.

"Oh..." the woman smiled. "Is that your daughter, Neo-Queen Serenity...?" The boy smiled as well.

"Small Lady," Mama said, "These two are Eiru and An. They are Kai's mama and papa. They're also the two aliens I wrote to you about in that letter."

I smiled. I got to meet those two aliens in person! But I quickly frowned when I realized that this was serious. Their home was been taken away from the Black Moon! We have to stop them.

"The Black Moon Clan has gotten us into worry," Eiru said. "We now only get limited energy. It's very hard to stop them. They are trying to take the Makaiju away from us, by surrounding him with something called the Malefic Black Crystal." He sighed.

Mama smiled. "We've stopped them before," she said, "so we'll stop them this time as well." She turned to me. "Small Lady, we will schedule to go to their new home planet to stop the Black Moon Clan soon." I sighed. "But how will we breathe there?" I asked.

"Not to worry," Kai answered. "The Makaiju made the planet ready to live on, so there will be air and everything." But then she frowned. "Let's just hope that Malefic Black Crystal doesn't pollute the air..." I then told her the Malefic Black Crystal doesn't actually pollute air, but it can be threatening if made with contact. "Only the Black Moon Clan are immune to its' threatening waves," Papa finished for me, as he entered the conversation. "But for now, let's just concentrate on regular life for a while, and return to the worries of our daughters," Papa added.

* * *

**Day 13**

School was a saddening day for Kai and me. Everyone was cheerful, except for us. What will happen to Kai? And her parents, Ail and An? And most importantly, where will they live if the Makaiju was done for?

Nothing amused me in school, although it was a fun day for everyone else. Not even some boy being splattered by some girl's wet painting made me laugh one bit. But something made me laugh eventually. It was during recess after someone supposedly cheated at some game called Go.

"Hey! You cheated!" Player 1 said. "What?! I didn't!" Player 2 said back.

"Yes, you did! I know what you did!"

"What?! What the heck did you think I did?!"

"You did this." Player 1 took the pebble and put it somewhere, then put it away. "Instead of _this_." Then Player 1 did something with the same pebble and put it away.

"No, I didn't! I did _this_." Player 2 did something COMPLETELY different.

"Oh my God, you DID NOT do that!" Player 1 got angry.

"Of course, I did! You just have no proof, you no-playing-fair-crybaby-crazy dummy!"

All talking, whispering, and even thoughts were interrupted at this time. All students of the entire school goes to see what the heck is going on.

"Of course I have proof. You just can't see it."

"What is your so-called proof?"

"This." Player 2 took a pebble, flipped it with his thumb, and threw it so it almost hit Player 1's face.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! That's not proof, you crybaby!"

"Of course it is. It's perfectly good proof."

"How would you know? You got left back three times already and always get a 20 on all of your English tests, dummy!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T CALL ME A DUMMY, DUMMY!"

"You are a dummy. You're just too dumb to admit that you are one."

"You're no different than me!"

"Yeah, except I didn't get left back three times."

"SHUT UP! COME BACK HERE!"

I ran away laughing so hard at this before I could see what happened next. Kai told me they started going physical and that the teacher had to separate them. Unfortunately the teacher got punched as well, and the two boys were never heard of again to this day. I heard from someone that they were going to get suspension. I don't know what that is, though. Oh well.

* * *

**Day 14**

Kai told me a little more about her history.

"The Makaiju, like I said before," she began, "gave us aliens the energy we needed to survive. But the Makaiju taught us that energy was not made from stealing other energy and jealousy of more power. It was made from love." She sighed dreamily. "My parents realized this right after the Makaiju was once again just a little sapling. They were corrupted by how the other aliens got their energy, which was from hatred and jealousy. But that was not the way..."

Her mama and papa told me a little bit of their story as well. "When we came to Earth, we thought that the Earth had plenty of living beings that had just the energy we needed," Eiru said. "They were the perfect target. So we used magical beings that were formed from cards. They were called Cardians." Ail then held up a flute. "I used this special flute to summon them. All you need to do is create a unique song from this flute and use it in front of a Cardian, and wa-la..." He threw this flute in the air, catched it expertly, and put it away. "You've got a Cardian!" He smiled.

"Eiru and I were meant for each other," An said. "But this wasn't always so. I fell in love, distracted, with your papa, King Endymion. But I tried to hide it. It was the same with Eiru. He fell in love with your mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. But when we discovered that your mother was Sailor Moon, those feelings faded, but it helped us realize that we truly are made for each other." At this, An hugged Eiru and looked at him dreamily.

Their home truly is important...


	8. Malefic Black Crystal Mystery

**Day 15**

Another day of investigating and no school.

Mama told me to keep watch of any of the Black Moon Clan. "They can be very sneaky. You must be careful, Small Lady," she smiled. She made sure that I brushed my hair and ate some breakfast. Papa told me that if anything happens to me, he told me to believe on the Silver Moon Crystal and on my Pink Moon Crystal. "It is very important to remember that you have an important item in your hands," he reminded me.

As we went to the school, Kai stood close behind me. "They can attack at any minute," she said, "And they like hunting me down most of the time. I really don't know why. They would always look for me, and say, 'Is there someone named Kai hiding here?' They also say, 'That meddling little alien will belong to the Dark Moon Clan' or something like that." Huh. Kai must be _some_ Dark Moon bait.

We went inside, around the cafeteria, and toward my classroom, until I sensed something bad near me and started to fall to the ground. "Small Lady!" Kai gasped, "Are you all right...? What happened?" I pointed a finger toward the classroom, and Kai busted the door wide open and gasped. She screamed. She screamed so loud, that her parents appeared right beside her, catching her as she began to fall. "What's wrong?!" they kept asking her, but she was speechless. Her face turned snow white with shock. I crawled toward the classroom to see what I had sensed and what she had seen.

It was a small shard of the Malefic Black Crystal.

* * *

Mama saw Kai's snow white face, and Kai was still speechless. It turns out that she was nearly unconscious.

"What happened, Small Lady...?" she asked me. "Why do you appear weakened and why is Kai unconscious with shock?"

I told her what happened, and Mama took the situation very calmly. "Very well," she said. "It looks like they have planned revenge on us." Papa then came up and asked me, "May I see the shard of the Malefic Black Crystal?" I showed him it, as we put it in a petri dish, with the same exact material Luna used for her petri dish the last time. He looked at it very carefully and went away with it. I think he went to show it to Pluto.

"Small Lady, I think we should go see their planet soon," Mama told me after a moment of silence. "This is serious, and serious situations must be taken seriously and carefully. At that, we should go find out more about this 'next generation' of the Black Moon Clan."

* * *

**Day 16**

I took yesterday's situation seriously. I did _not_ raise my hand at all in school today. I did _not_ do anything on what we were supposed to be working on today. Kai didn't, either. She was still weakened by the sight of the Malefic Black Crystal.

Where the shard last was before we put it in the petri dish had its' dark aura left behind in the classroom. No one could sense it except for Kai and me. But it affected Kai more than on me. After all, her home was invaded by the Black Moon Clan, and their Malefic Black Crystal began to do its' work here in Crystal Tokyo. Kai needed help walking today. She held on to me at all times, even when we were sitting either by the tree outside or inside the classroom. Trouble was coming, especially for Kai. "I don't know what I would do without you," she complimented me once. She was too tired to even talk or eat. The Makaiju must be in its' weakened state already.

After I dropped Kai off with her parents, I went home by myself today. I bought myself some candy today. It was very yummy, and I also bought some onigiri today along with my candy. I ran home so my classmates would see me holding a lot of candy and onigiri. But I shouldn't have ran home, because I ran and bumped into a small girl.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried, and tears came into her eyes, falling toward her cheeks. Someone older, probably her older sister, came to her. "Oh, did that meanie hurt you?" she told the kid. My cheeks went red with anger. "You don't know what you're saying!" I shouted. "I just accidently bumped into her-"

"Aw, shut up!" she said, and I was shocked, since this older sister was younger than me as well. "I don't care what you say! Apologize for hurting her. I know that you older people always lie!" She had her arms crossed, and her eyes were in a very angry position. I took a look at the two girls. The older girl had brown hair, almost like Mako-chan's hair. She had strange black eyes and it almost seemed as if she had a very bad attitude. She was a little shorter than my waist. Her little sister had almost orange hair and the same strange black eyes. She was no shorter than her older sister's elbow. The older girl seemed almost 7 years old, while her little sister probably was 4 years old.

"Fine," I said, wanting to change the subject. "I'm very sorry that I bumped into you." At that, I pulled out a piece of candy. "Do you want my candy?" I offered, and she took it willingly. She was very happy. "Thank you kindly, stranger!" she smiled, and I smiled back.

I ran home, hiding a small giggle.


	9. Just An Onigiri (Rice Ball)

**Day 17**

Today at school, I tell Kai about what happened yesterday after I dropped her off, and she laughed. It seemed like she was healthy and normal again, and she was ready to do anything.

"That girl must have given you a hard time," Kai said, but I shook my head. "It's fine..." I told her. "I liked the little girl anyway-" Our conversation was interrupted by the teacher.

"Students, it's that time again-'Show-and-Tell!'" she said, and following that sentence was a loud cheer: "HOORAYYYYYYYYY!" The teacher smiled. "I appreciate the enthusiasm!" the teacher said. "But I have decided to bring a little twist to it. Today I have picked a theme for you! Today's theme will be MEMORIES. You must bring in something during recess that involved with a nice memory. Something you remembered because of that one special item. Something nice and caring..." She shook her head, as she was going off-topic. "Anyway, you know what I mean! Today! MEMORIES!"

I smiled, and so did Kai.

* * *

I sat under the tree where I usually sat. I looked at Mama's letter. I frowned at it. Kai's home was in danger. And there's nothing that I can do right now for Kai. Kai. My dear friend. My dear alien friend...

Tears started coming out of my eyes, and I tried to quickly wipe them off. But I couldn't stop crying. I have been a terrible friend to Kai. I don't even know what to do for her. I was too scared when I first saw the eyes of the Dark Moon Clan. But I was little that time. And yet I am still scared of the Dark Moon Clan... I hid my face with my arms to hide my uncontrollable crying.

I closed my eyes under my arms. I started to remember one of the times with Kai. She was sitting alone, and she looked sad. She was about to cry. I had walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Usagi," I told her, "but everyone tends to call me Small Lady. What's your name?" She wiped incoming tears and said, "Kai." I wiped her tears and held out something. "Do you want this?" I asked, and she smiled and took my gift.

That was the first time I saw Kai, and that's when I met her.

* * *

"All right, let's begin our 'Show-and-Tell!'" the teacher announced. "A little reminder: our theme today is MEMORIES, and please discuss the memory from your item!" The teacher smiled and went to her seat. Like last time, she called our names in a little unique pattern. When she called Kai's name, Kai came up to participate. She showed us a flower. All of the classmates were astonished, as this was not any ordinary flower. It was a bright yellow, with some orange hidden in the center of each petal. The center and the rest of it(stem and leaves) were slightly purple. "This is a flower that my mother and my father gave me when I was little," she smiled. I smiled back, when I noticed that the flower had a strange glow to it...

When I was called, I came up and showed the class the perfect item: a perfectly made onigiri. No one took interest in it, and even the teacher was slightly bored with my decision. "Why did you bring _that_ to school?" the teacher asked. I smiled.

"Well," I said, "This onigiri may seem ordinary to you. Ordinary, plain, whatever you call it, it's _just_ onigiri." The classmates turned at each other as if they didn't know where I was going to. "But to me, it's very special. It's because of this onigiri that my mama and papa know me so well. It's because of this onigiri that I made friends with Kai here." The whole class looked at Kai, who was hiding her embarrassment. "It's because of this onigiri that I met so many friends. Thank you." The class silently stared at me as I went back to my seat. The teacher was touched at my words and began to cry happy tears.

* * *

**Day 18**

There would have been school today if the weather wasn't so nasty.

Mama was acting strange again. Again she had this serious face, yet it was hiding some sadness that only I seemed to see. She stared at the outside through a window, and she could not stop staring at it. What happened to Mama? Then, Mama turned around and saw me. "Small Lady, do you see the sky?" She pointed outside the window, and I saw the sky having unusual black clouds. It was the darkest clouds I have ever seen. I nodded, not aware of what was going to happen next.

Mama stared seriously. "We are going to the Makaiju tomorrow."


	10. Princess Sayuri of the Black Moon Clan

**Day 20**

Using the Sailor Transport with the original Sailor Guardians and my own Sailor group, the Sailor Quartet, I transported somehow to Kai's home planet, and saw Mama and Papa already there.

Oh, I don't think you remember the names of the Sailor Quartet- they are Sailor Ceres(she's pink), Sailor Pallas(she's blue), Sailor Juno(she's green), and Sailor Vesta(she's red).

"Oh, no, the Makaiju has been changed!" Mama pointed at the tree. The tree was _huge_ and it doesn't look like the usual tree. It had pink leaves and a green trunk and visible green roots. The roots were as thick as a house, and they were _really_ heavy. It didn't seem like an evil tree to me. Eiru and An were already near the tree, and they seemed to try and revitalize it back. But nothing worked, and not even Eiru's flute did anything positive to it.

That's when we heard an evil laugh.

We turned around and saw two girls floating in the dark sky. One of them was the laughing one and had brown hair and strange black eyes. The other one was still and silent, with a serious face, and had orange hair and the same black eyes. Both of them had the familiar mark on their forehead that showed that they were part of the Black Moon Clan. They seemed sort of familiar. It took a while to remember that these two girls were the same girls that I had bumped into! The older one stared at me and said, "Oh, you're that girl we bumped into the other time. But I didn't know you were one of those Sailor brats!" She laughed. But the younger one was acting quite strange. She hadn't said anything, and her serious face wasn't changing at all.

"Please stop this!" I said at once. But her smirk gave me the look that I shouldn't have said that.

The two girls swooped down at me with dark force behind them, and sent dark blasts at me.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The world turned black.

* * *

"Ugh..." I woke up to see that I was lying in an elegant bed, similar to my bed. In fact, the whole place looked just like the Crystal Palace! But there was only one difference that made me know for sure that this wasn't home.

Instead of blue crystal walls, there were black and dark green crystal walls.

The two girls appeared rapidly and floated above the bed. "Sailor Chibi Moon," the older girl said. "It's about time you met your new ally." She smiled.

I was astonished. "I am _not_ going to be your ally!" I protested. But she shut me up and put a finger next to my mouth. "Shhhh..." she turned around and looked back at me. "My name is Princess Sayuri of the Black Moon Clan, and you won't stop me." But I looked at the younger girl, and she hasn't changed a single bit, with her serious face exactly the same as before. "But who's that?" I asked and pointed at the younger girl. She glared at me, being hesitant, but cooled down and said, "She's still me, but you won't believe me..." The older girl and the younger girl spun around real fast. "...Until you see this!" They spun around until they were nothing but darkness around them. A few seconds later, the darkness faded.

In their place was a beautiful older woman, who had almost the same dress as I did when I was Black Lady. She had hair that was the color of a really dark hot pink, with white highlights. She had the Black Moon mark on her forehead and had black eyes, with a tiny hint of red. Her dress was almost like my Black Lady self had, which was a black dress with some pink over it, but instead her dress had some pictures of bright lilies on it and was a black dress with white over it. This must be Princess Sayuri's true form. Her appearance really seemed to match her name.

"W-Where is the little girl?" I asked her, but she just gave a grunt and turned away. "That, Sailor Chibi Moon, is none of your business. All I could say is that she is still part of me." She smirked and turned to me. "You know where you are, don't you? This shall be my new home, where it has every single evil touch just the way I like it. It will look just like your little Crystal Palace." She turned to a wall. "In fact, maybe I will take that over instead and place it inside my new home. What do you think?" She smiled at me. I turned away in disgust. "There is no way I will let you do that and I am still _not_ your ally!" I told her, but she hid any signs of disgust from her expression.

"Well, if you must know, this is my new home, the Makaiju," she said before turning away. She had managed to overpower it after all! "And as long as you're stuck here, you will turn into my new minion of the Black Moon Clan." She laughed before I could think about anything.


	11. A Cup of Green Deadly-Leaf Tea

**Day 20 (continued)**

I didn't want to be stuck here!

So this is the Makaiju, completely changed by Sayuri. It _really_ did look like inside the Crystal Palace after all- except that everything was in dark green, and I did notice a hint of purple. I was very scared. I didn't want to be part of the Black Moon Clan _again_. They had tricked me into thinking that Mama, Papa, and the other Sailor Guardians thought that I was reckless, bad, and foolish and that they didn't care for me at all. I didn't want to see those fake memories again. I got out of the gigantic bed and walked all around inside the Makaiju, and then I found a door.

I opened the door, and closed it as I went inside. It was terribly dark. I couldn't even see myself, and then I couldn't find the door, even though I had not went any farther than when I walked in. It was awfully cold too. Even though I couldn't see it, I stuck out my hand into the deep darkness... and found nothing. It was like a empty room, with no light to light up what it looked like. I was scared that I was now lost.

"Hello...?" I whispered, hearing my whisper echo into the deep darkness. "Hello," I said a little bit more louder. It still echoed, but then I thought I saw something glowing a tiny white. "Hello! Is anybody here!" I yelled, and as my yelling echoed, the ominous glow glowed more and more, looking more yellow than white. It turned out that whoever was making the multi-colored glow was talking to me.

"Y-Yes...?"

It sounded raspy and weak. "Who are you?" I said, almost beginning to cry. The glow brightened as the creature started talking. "I..." it said, "...I...I...I don't think I... can re-reveal myself." It sounded like a real person, although a real person would not have been just a measly glow. "But why?" I said. "I'm Sailor Chibi Moon, and if you're stuck here, I can help save you!" The glow softened to a slight pink. "S...Sa...Sailor Chibi Moon...?" it repeated, "It... _does_ sound familiar... I think... y-yes... where have I heard that before? I just...just think I h-heard that n...name before..." I was confused. Do I know this creature? Maybe Mama knew this creature. I didn't know, and I was trying to remember this voice from anywhere, when out of nowhere Princess Sayuri appeared rapidly, with an angry expression looking straight at me. The dark background had softened a bit, because now I could clearly see her and myself.

"What are you doing here, Sailor Chibi Moon?!" she yelled into my face. "I thought I told you to come to my room for some tea! Why are you here?" I was confused, and so I replied, "Tea? You never mentioned any tea to me. And for your information..." I turned away stubbornly. "...I got lost. I was just exploring how the place looked like..." I turned to her face to see her face was still upset, but softened. "Hmph," she said, "I don't really believe that, but come on, let's just go to my room and leave this creepy place."

* * *

We were sitting on green crystal leaf chairs, seated to a crystal leaf table. There was a green polished clay tea set, and it was the most finest items I have ever seen since my unfortunate entrance inside the Makaiju. Princess Sayuri had made some "green deadly-leaf tea" for my tea visit. "Don't worry, this thing's not deadly," she tried to convince me, "It's actually more spicy than deadly- actually this thing is not deadly at all!" She poured another cup of the tea. "Want some?" she offered, but I shook my head no. Besides, whenever I try tea, it's too bitter for me.

"So, Sailor Chibi Moon..." Sayuri twirled a empty cup while talking, "How was the Makaiju like? I finally managed to change it, and I tried to impress you by making it look _exactly_ like your own home. What do you think of it?" I didn't say anything, and I kept a straight face while she chattered on. "I think it's spectacular, since this is the first time I've created and changed something _both_ at the same time. Oh, me..." She laughed while she continued to brag. "You know, this might just be my finest work. It will be all over the universe, I can imagine it!" She stood up from her chair. "_Princess Sayuri of the Black Moon Clan successfully conquered Crystal Tokyo of Earth and the legendary Makaiju!_" She laughed some more as she slid into her seat. How unladylike.

"You know, Sayuri..." I said, but she quickly glared at me. "I mean, _Princess_ Sayuri..." She smiled, and allowed me to continue. "Why are you doing this?" She kind of glared at me for a bit, but decided to go on. "Why, Chibi Moon, I didn't expect _that_ question, ho ho ho. You see, I want to be the most popular super-villain of the century. Gaining popularity is a big business in the super-villain economy now." She winked at me, and I instantly knew that this was a lie. I decided to change the subject.

"So... um, do you happen to have any relatives, Princess Sayuri?" She smiled at me for thinking that I at least said something "positive." "Why yes, Chibi Moon," she said, continuing to twirl the cup with her long finger. "I do have a lot of relatives. In fact, some of my ancestors were... you know... _un-supernatural_. How unfortunate for me..." She frowned, and I thought I could see her eye color change from the dark red to a dark blue. "Oh, Sailor Chibi Moon...! Please listen. You see, I am related to Prince Dimande of the Black Moon Clan, who is now deceased... you know this, do you?" She sounded not evil, but really kind this time, so I quickly nodded yes to her sad face. "Did you kill him...?" I shook my head no, and said, "No, Wiseman killed him..." I stopped when she smiled, not a evil smile, but a purely good smile. "Well, I'm glad he's gone... oh, I should quickly tell you who I _really_ am! I am..."

But then Sayuri stopped talking, and then her eyes changed again, from dark blue to her regular dark red eye color. "You are what?" I repeated, but Sayuri was very confused. "What do you mean? I told you already, I'm Princess Sayuri of the Black Moon Clan. Geez." She stood up and pointed toward the exit to the hallway, and said, "Tea time is over." She then disappeared, leaving me really confused over the situation.


	12. The Little Rabbit That Will Bring Hope

**Day 20 (continued)**

I was still at Sayuri's room even after she left. I noticed that her room was too cozy for her type. Everything was too plushy, her dolls, her bed, and even her tea set seemed fluffy if you looked at it for a while. This wasn't a good sign, and I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't leave the room. I left the room right away, and ran into the hallway. But I sighed- I was lost _again_. I took the door that I thought was my room, but when I went inside, I realized I had made an mistake.

* * *

I had re-entered the same dark room from earlier.

"You're back?" the strange glow appeared. It was a bright blue, like the bright skies I had seen in Crystal Tokyo. I nodded, and said, "Yes. Please continue from last time..." The glow shimmered. "You're the Makaiju, aren't you?" I figured, and the glow turned intensely red.

"Yes, I am the Makaiju," the glow glimmered. "I didn't think it would take you long to realize. So, you sound a bit familiar, Sailor Chibi Moon, and for some reason, upon meeting you I feel much better now." The glow and voice did seem healthy. "There is something about you that has helped me and seems familiar. Do you happen to know Sailor Moon?" I smiled at the glow. "Yes, I have," I replied politely, "But she is no longer Sailor Moon. Now she is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, and I just so happen to be her daughter..." The voice laughed.

"So you are the new Moon Princess, the next descendant?" the Makaiju guessed. "You are the new holder of the Legendary Silver Crystal... right?" I smiled intensely. "Yes, I am Princess Small Lady Serenity, and I am the new holder of the Silver Crystal, which is my new Pink Moon Crystal." I showed him my brooch, but I didn't open it. I thought he might be able to see the crystal even when the brooch is closed. "Ah, yes," it replied, "It has so long since I met your mother, and it has been so long from the time I had seen the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal." The Makaiju laughed before showing me the exit.

* * *

When I opened the door, instead of finding the hallway, I found myself outside, finally free from the inside of the Makaiju. Then I heard it. "I shall let you go before this evil power takes over myself again and poison me with its' darkness. Go, Sailor Chibi Moon, Princess Small Lady Serenity, _go_!" I seemed to be the only one hearing it, and I ran to Mama. "Oh, Small Lady, we thought we lost you forever!" she said, and then we used the Sailor Transport to get back home.

* * *

**Day 21**

I woke up tired and sleepy this morning. I had almost no energy after the unexpected visit yesterday. Mama excused me to go to school, because she saw I hardly had no energy and that the Legendary Silver Crystal was reacting strangely. But I wanted to go, but Papa then escorted me to my bedroom in my huge bed. I could not move from my bed. I only had the energy to fidget a little, but even fidgeting would waste my valuable energy.

Then I heard it.

It was the deep voice of Princess Sayuri.

"_Oh, Sailor Chibi Moon, you managed to escape? What a troublemaking brat you are. But luckily your energy is all donated to me, and you shall now stay in your little bed. But your bed will not help you much longer. Just visit my home, and my home will recharge you with the energy you want. My favor to you. But here's a tempting bonus for you, my little Sailor friend! Just join me and the Black Moon Clan, and all will be well. You will have all the energy you want, you will have lots of riches, all the food you want, and your Mama and Papa will be dying to join you! I'm always waiting._"

"Never..." I huffed and sighed. "I will never join you..." But with my lack of energy, I instead fell asleep...

* * *

_It was awfully dark. It is too scary for someone like me to be here. I may be 900 years old, but I am just as scared as any 9 year old kid. Then I could see Princess Sayuri hovering along next to me._

_"What do you want?" I asked. But then I noticed the dark blue eyes. And then she smiled, as if she was not even evil at all._

_"I am here to help you, Sailor Chibi Moon..." she said, "...or rather, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. I know you spoke to the Makaiju yesterday. I don't blame you. But he's being poisoned with the Malefic Black Crystal, just like I am. I want you to help me. Please, Small Lady. I beg of you. I know I may have said bad things, but that's not the real me... You are a little rabbit in the 20th Century, right? Well, there's a benefit from that. I always like rabbits, especially you, Small Lady. When little rabbits go to school, I always feel happy inside, because you are the small rabbit who bring hope to the world, even when you're just at school..."_

* * *

I woke up, feeling bright of energy. What had just happened?


	13. Now We're Zombies?

**Day 22**

When I went to school, everyone welcomed me back. There were rumors that I had gotten sick, so some of the boys started giving me flowers. "They were hand-picked especially for you," they each said. The flowers were lovely, and I put them in a crystal vase after school.

* * *

"Hey, Mamo-chan," Usagi said to Mamoru, "That reminds me, how come you never give _me_ flowers?" Mamoru blushed intensely. "I do give you flowers, Usako," he countered._  
_

"Not anymore," Usagi pointed out, "You always gave Chibi-Usa flowers whenever she came here. Sometimes you talk to Unazuki-chan at the arcade. You even chat with Michiru-san. _What about me?_ You haven't gave me anything recently except a 'hi' or some bitter tea. And besides, the last time you gave me flowers was at _last year!_"

Mamoru blushed, trying to remember. He turned away. "And besides," Usagi continued, "if you can't give me flowers, Chibi-Usa is bound to dissappear and so will these letters I'm reading here. Then giving her those flowers won't have a reason anymore!" Mamoru took some time to consider this.

"I will give you some after these notes are done," he promised, not noticing Usagi smiling dreamily at him.

* * *

I paid attention to the classes in school today, because I couldn't get to school yesterday. Kai was sitting next to me today. She was just like herself, and she kept smiling at me whenever I turned to look at her. But this was too much smiling, and some of her smiles didn't look real anymore. I even saw her frown by the time it was recess.

When we sat next to the tree, I finally decided to ask, "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." She gave a surprised look and turned away. "I-It's nothing..." I turned serious. "It's about the Makaiju, isn't it?" I guessed, and she looked at me. There were tears in her eyes. I had never seen her being _this_ sad. "It's worsened," she explained quietly. "It is already weakened, and now it's a gigantic evil castle inside. Whoever that princess is, she's ruined everything and has already made it her home..." I stopped listening, just to ask, "Wait... How would you know all this...?" She stopped in her tracks, and seemed to realize something. "It's nothing..." was all she said.

* * *

**Day 23**

I was walking to school this sunny morning. Actually, it's more like _running_. I was getting terribly late today, and then I bumped into someone while running to school.

It was the same girl from earlier, from when I first bumped into her, and at Kai's home planet. She didn't seem evil, and it was hard to believe that this little almost-amber-haired girl with strange black eyes was "part of Sayuri." In fact, I don't think she remembered anything from when I saw her again near the Makaiju, "the magnificent tree," Kai would say. She looked up at me, blinked once, and broke into a huge smile. "One-chan?"("one-chan" is supposed to have a accent mark on the "e", and it means older sister, while "onii-chan" means older brother) she said, and her "older sister" appeared. It was Sayuri, in her human form, which was a strange brown ponytail with black eyes. But even she didn't seem evil, even though she was still her stubborn self. "Oh, it's you again," she said. "Why are you always bumping into people?" She picked up her "little sister," who was still smiling at me.

I silently watched them leave, until the school bell rang from far away.

* * *

I told Kai that I saw them again. "Wait... we saw them before. Didn't they try to take you away again?" she asked, but I shook my head no. She was puzzled, and so was the teacher when she saw that everyone else was sleeping. Not on their desks, but also on the floor, near the door, and even a few were sleeping together or in the bookshelves.

"What is going on here?" the teacher repeated. "Almost the whole class is sleeping in class! This cannot be done. And this is not the only class, since the other classes are sleeping too!" She started blowing a whistle. Still sleeping. She tried making loud noises. Still sleeping. She even tried using the school intercom and yelled for them to wake up. No luck. While the teacher was doing all this, I heard some students sleep-talking. "Sailor Chibi Moon, kiss me..." one of the students next to me said, and I pushed him away. Another one started screaming about zombies killing the world. Then the whole class started screaming for help, as if they actually heard that person screaming, "Zombies! Zombies!"

The teacher was still puzzled. "Zombies?" she said, and slapped her head, thinking that the students have gone bonkers.

But it was even worse. The sleeping people screaming zombies were pointing at Kai and me and even starting going toward us, trying to throw books. We ran from the school, and unfortunately, they followed, along with more sleeping kids that weren't even from my school. The whole mob of sleeping students were following me and Kai, and we were running for dear life, hoping that this nonsense would stop.

"This isn't normal," Kai sensed. "This is some spell of some sort!" Then we bumped into the two girls from earlier. Then I noticed something. Not only did Sayuri seem evil again, there was something distinctly different with her eyes than when I bumped into her and the other girl this morning. The eyes I saw this morning were real, pure human eyes. But the eyes I saw now looked unreal, dead, more like she was hypnotized or something. It was same with the little girl's eyes.


	14. My Little Rabbit

**Day 23 (continued)**

"Well?" Sayuri asked. "What do you think of my new minions?" She shoved her arms far out, and turned around to exaggerate how evil her plan turned out to be. I was very angry. "Well, you didn't have to tell them that we were _zombies_!" I pointed out. "I don't know where you get that stupid idea from!"**  
**

Sayuri turned to me, and pretended to make a shameful face. "Well, these days, zombies turn out to be pretty popular, little miss snobbishness," Sayuri explained happily, "They seem to be the big hits in, uh, what did you people call them again...? Oh, right, movies. Whatever you call them. Anyway, yesterday I heard they went to see those types of movies. Too bad they didn't realize that they weren't supposed to watch them. But, with their little idiotic ways, they did anyway, and they had trouble sleeping. So this morning, while you were _nearly late_, I implanted a little trick on them, and they fell asleep instantly, although it was meant to _kill_ them for being dummies. But... sleeping minions aren't too bad..." She stopped to make a grin, and then her and the little girl spun around, causing black dust to cover what they were doing, and Sayuri's true form appeared.

"Why did you turn my classmates into monsters...?" I asked angrily, and all she did was smile evilly and stuck out a hand toward me. "Just to take you back to your _real_ home," she smiled. "Now come on, and the Black Moon shall live and prosper eternally." She tried to take my hand, but I slapped it away. "No way!" I said. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" After my transformation, I saw Kai in her true form next to me. Sayuri seemed to stare at my brooch. "What... was that magnificent power...?" I heard her whisper under her breath. "I could have sworn that was a power... known to overcome the Malefic Black Crystal...!"

Then the Sailor Quartet appeared before me. "Come on, girls!" I said, and me and the Sailor Quartet turned around to face the sleeping students. "Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" we chanted, and the power seemed to go around the classmates. Unfortunately, they still thought we were zombies. The only difference was that they looked like they were awake, even though they were still sleeping! "Zombies! Zombies! Get them!" they started screaming. "They tried to get us!"_  
_

Sayuri laughed. "You can't defeat the Black Moon Clan!" she said, and at that, she banished my Sailor Quartet with one snap of her fingers. They screamed as they disappeared. "No!" I screamed, and she snapped her fingers again...

* * *

**Day 24**

_I was crying in the deep darkness. It was very dark, and all I saw was myself and the dark red darkness. It actually looked like black, but there was a hint of red in it. I continued to cry. "Mama! Papa! Where did everybody go..." I cried, making endless tears falling out of my burning and almost dry eyes. Then someone appeared, and I turned around to see who it could be._

_It was the little girl that I had bumped into. Her almost orange hair was very noticeable, even from far away. She was wearing a dark blue dress, longer than she was, and she floated near me, and stared at me with her black eyes. "Usagi?" she asked, and pointed at me. I looked up, but turned down again. She then summoned a blue-green mirror. She gave it to me. "Look, Usagi..." she said, and I looked in the mirror. I saw myself, wearing the school uniform, but then I saw something glimmer on my forehead, and then my crescent moon mark appeared on my forehead, turning me into Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. My white dress, "given" to me by Mama, flowed endlessly. I let one last tear fall from my eyes._

_"Do you see yourself?" she said. "I see a little rabbit in it. This little rabbit can give hope." I sniffed. "Do you mean me?" I asked, and she replied, "Yes, but this little rabbit doesn't give up. She looks to find her friends and family, and gives the world hope. I know you can save the world from Princess Sayuri, Usagi. I know you can. You will always be my little rabbit..." Then she disappeared, along with the mirror, and a bright white light appeared, and lit the darkness..._

* * *

I woke up, seeing that I was in my bed. Or at least I thought it was my bed. Somehow, I had been transported back right into Sayuri's "new home," the Makaiju, which had been altered. I also noticed that I had been transformed into Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Then I saw Kai standing next to me. "Small Lady?" she asked. "Did you know one day has already passed?" I shrugged. I had no idea what to do.

Princess Sayuri's voice started to echo throughout the room. "_Oh, Sailor Chibi Moon, so you are the Moon Princess of the 30th Century, hm? I have heard about you. I will not let you escape again. That goes for your little alien friend. And if you two do try to escape, you will be watched, and sent back here to my home. Understood? Very well. And I expect both of you to come for tea today..._"


	15. Sayuri's Past

**Day 24(continued)**

There was no way for sure to get out. So I just walked to Sayuri's usual tea room. Kai followed close behind me. Right now, she was sitting on one of the chairs. She was sipping a cup of tea. She then noticed me, and slowly put her cup down. "Welcome," she said. "Are you sure you still don't want tea? This time, I made marmalade crystal tea!" I obviously did not want tea. But we sat in the chairs anyway, because I knew that something would happen if I didn't stay even a little bit.

"So, you managed to get away?" she said to me, and I was scared. There was something fishy about her this time. I just couldn't describe it. Maybe my Pink Moon Crystal sensed it, but I just thought that Sayuri was suspicious today. She continued to talk. "Well, I'm pleased, actually. I just don't know how you managed to get out." She then stopped to notice the dress I usually wore. "And that's some dress, too. I once wore something like that... but you see, I prefer dresses made out of giant lily petals, hm? That's why my dress is so soft and unique. But it's not so unique anyway, isn't it...?" I knew she was mentioning the dress I wore when I was Black Lady. "I really..." She started to cough and fall down. Even though she was evil, I couldn't help but worry about her. "Are you all right?!" I said, but she pushed me away, and the whole room was then being devoured in black dust, until the whole room was dark.

Sayuri was devoured in the darkness, too... and then we saw _her_.

* * *

She was small and little, but her dark blue eyes made her seem mature than how she really looked like. Her almost orange hair flowed endlessly as if there was wind in the darkness. She wore a dark red dress, and it seemed to make her look evil at first. It was the girl with Sayuri who would usually smile at me. And this time, the Black Moon mark was _not_ on her forehead.

She couldn't be evil.

"My little rabbit, we finally meet!" she said, smiling at me. Her voice was as pure as crystal, though it was only a little high-pitched. "I'm sorry if I have haunted your dreams quite a bit... I finally get to tell you the most important thing!" She started frowning, as if this was really serious. I walked up to her. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and looked into my eyes. Her eyes didn't seem like eyes. "I..." she said, and then I thought I could see her turning into a little crystal, even though she wasn't.

"I am Sayuri's Star Seed," she said, tiny tears forming in her eyes. "I have betrayed her... I couldn't even save her..." She tried to wipe the tears off her eyes, but they just kept coming. "I am only in this form if Sayuri's Star Seed is taken out. But I must tell you everything..." I looked at her dress. It seemed to shimmer as she explained. "Sayuri was just a regular person, just like the Black Moon Clan once was. She really is Dimande's niece. Actually, I think I should _show_ it to you..." A bright light appeared, and we saw a vision of Crystal Tokyo, before Black Moon Clan tried to take it over.

* * *

_"I now demand you to go to that banished planet," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I don't want you to harm everyone. But I can't kill you. I just simply can't. It would wrong, since you're one of us, too. I don't want to hurt you, but you cannot do this. Go!" She waved her rod, and Death Phantom vanished. He was now on Nemesis. Neo-Queen Serenity walked away to the Crystal Palace, only to see her daughter stopping her tracks. "Small Lady!" she said. "What are you doing here? This can be dangerous!" Her daughter refused to let her mother go. "Mama, I just wanted to see you..." Small Lady said, and her mother just smiled and walked with her inside._

_Meanwhile, at Dimande's old home, he was waiting. He was sitting on his sofa, waiting impatiently. He seemed to be waiting for someone. "Come on, Dimande," his mother said. "You don't have to make a fuss. Go play outside or do something." Dimande only shook his head, and then the door burst open. "Dimande-san!" a little girl, about the age of 10, had rushed over to Dimande. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a comfortable summer outfit. "Sayuri-chan!" he said, and rushed to hug her. Sayuri was Dimande's niece, and she was staying with her uncle to play._

_"Dimande-san..." she said, blushing, "I want to be just like you. You're so smart, and strong, and..." She stopped herself from saying anymore, and Dimande only chuckled while rubbing her head._

_Many years passed, and Sayuri's 16th birthday finally came. Sayuri was lounging around the house, and when she had the time, she was busy cleaning. At this time, she was cleaning, when a delicious cake appeared right in front of her very own eyes. The cake was a delicious two-layered vanilla cake, and there were 16 white lilies on her cake, 10 lilies on the first layer, 6 on the second. There was a hint of mint scent in the cake, and looking carefully, you could see tiny bits of mint hidden in the cake. "Dimande-san..." she gasped, and Dimande gave her a hug. "Happy birthday," Dimande said, but Sayuri noticed that Dimande wasn't himself anymore. Instead, it seemed as if there were some evil in him. But then he quickly left._

_Sayuri decided to follow him, and she noticed that Dimande was taking a portal toward Nemesis, the banished planet. _Why is he going there?! _she thought,_ That's the banished planet! No one is allowed there! But it couldn't hurt to see why he's there..._ She turned around, making sure no one saw her, and then she went to Nemesis using the portal. She saw the Black Moon Clan: Esmeraude, Rubeus, Saphir, the Spectre Sisters, Koan, Berthier, Petz, and Calaveras; and finally her uncle: Dimande. He was standing next to a figure they called Wiseman. Sayuri noticed something after staring at her uncle: the members of the clan all had black crescent moon marks on their foreheads, compared to the yellow crescent moon mark she had seen on a picture of Neo-Queen Serenity._

_"Rubeus!" Dimande said. "You seem irritant. Tell us our mission again, or you will not be spared." Rubeus bowed down to Dimande. "Prince Dimande, our mission as part of the Black Moon Clan is to fufill Operation Re-Play, our plan to completely change history, by simply taking over Earth of the 20th Century. We will get rid of the queen, and make ourselves rulers of a new future. That also means getting rid of that 'Legendary Silver Crystal'..." Dimande nodded, and Rubeus got up and sat next to Calaveras. "The 'Legendary Silver Crystal' must be destroyed," Wiseman reminded them shortly after Rubeus took his seat, "Its' power rivals the power of our 'Malefic Black Crystal', and it must be destroyed! Only when the 'Legendary Silver Crystal' is destroyed then can we call ourselves rulers!" Sayuri turned away at this, and ran back home using the portal. Unfortunately Saphir noticed her, and told Dimande right away._

_Many months passed until Dimande finally sent a big "Malefic Black Crystal" shard at Crystal Tokyo, causing destruction in its' path. Many people fell and died off of the attack, and Sayuri tried to run away from the shard. Sayuri was then transported to Nemesis, where she found Saphir looking at her. He did not seem at all happy, but he didn't seem like he was going to something bad to her. "You seemed to find out about us, didn't you, little girl?" he asked. "Do you wish to join us? You already know what we're planning, anyway. I'm pretty sure Dimande will like that." He smiled and turned around to see Wiseman looking at the girl. "Wiseman, who is this girl?"_

_Wiseman stared at Sayuri, and then began to do his usual things, which was moving his hands around his orb. "Why, this is no other than Dimande's only niece," he said. "Her name is Sayuri. I don't know how she began to be his niece, but that's all I'm sure of. Perhaps she could be useful for herself and the 'Malefic Black Crystal'..." He then stuck out a hand at her, as if he was going to take her hand. But then a small black crystal appeared in his hand, and as he moved his hand away from it, the crystal was floating in the very same place. "Go ahead," he assured her, "touch it. Feel the power. If you are truly worthy of the 'Malefic Black Crystal', then we shall spare you, and make you a part of our clan..." She began to touch it. "No!" a voice cried, and a brilliant light shone from Sayuri, and Sayuri fell to the floor. A small crystal, almost colored pink, appeared, and it seemed to have a will of its' own._

_"Don't you even dare make her touch it!" a voice echoed from it. "I know you will poison her. I won't let you do that! She doesn't need to deal with this right now. She's too young to know any better, despite being 16, but I will make sure that she doesn't go anywhere near you!" Wiseman started to laugh at the crystal. "Hahahah! You're just a measly Star Seed! What would you know about anything?" He then pointed at the crystal, and black energy seemed to attack the crystal. "Ow! Don't... Sayuri..." the crystal's voice started to fade, and its color became a clean magenta. Then it appeared to look like a little child. "S...Sayuri... I'm... sorry..." it said for the last time, and then Sayuri woke up, with dark red eyes. The crystal, appearing human, faded away. "You are to be hidden a secret, Sayuri, and take over if Dimande or I shall ever fail," Wiseman said to her, and she nodded her head_ slowly.

* * *

The vision faded, and Sayuri's Star Seed came into view again. "I have been weakened by Wiseman," she said after a long pause. "That's why I appear as a human. But you need to heal Sayuri, Princess Small Lady. Heal her again, and heal the Makaiju as well." She smiled at me. I was speechless. This must be trouble... but why would Sayuri now try to take over Kai's home, out of all things?

Sayuri's Star Seed then screamed in pain, and then faded. The black dark background faded back into Sayuri's room, with the tea still on the table. Sayuri seemed to be sitting back in the chair, and smiled evilly. She then shot a blast of dark energy at me. But then she gasped. "Wait... no!" she screamed, and then Kai and I were back in my room, after that long void.


	16. A True Friend

**Day 25**

I woke up early, ready for today's classes. I was busy thinking about yesterday after Kai and I returned home.

* * *

_"Small Lady!" Mama came to me, and reached out her arms to hug me. "Where have you been? I was terribly worried when Diana told me you had somehow disappeared!" She then noticed my dress, my barrettes on my head, and mostly, my crescent moon forehead mark. "How did you... get in this form?" I looked up. I had to tell her everything. I even told her about meeting Sayuri's Star Seed._

_"Star... Seed?" Mama whispered. "It can't be..." Mama then walked away slowly, still in thought. I just stared as she walked away._

* * *

"Hi, Small Lady!" everyone greeted me. It was a nice and cheerful morning today. Luna-P even got out of my backpack just to enjoy the sunny morning. "Small Lady! Small Lady!" Luna-P said, "Good morning, Small Lady!" I only smiled back.

The teacher, however, was the only one who wasn't being her usual self. When I got in the classroom, her hair was usually neatly combed, conditioned, and curled into a small bun. Instead, her hair was still loose, not even curled up. She didn't seem to button her dress properly, because the color was wide open and everyone could see her pajamas. She looked like she was still in bed and seemed as if she hardly showered.

Kai was happy, but extremely tired. She seemed worn out every time, even if she only did a little bit of schoolwork. When I spotted her, she tried to stand up and make it look like she was just fine. At recess, it was even worse. She collapsed on me as soon as I got to the big tree. "Kai!" I said, trying to help her up. She must have lost a lot of energy since we entered into the poisoned Makaiju yesterday.

"Small Lady...?" she struggled, but she hardly had any energy. Moving seemed a bit too difficult for her. I then noticed something was on the floor next to her. It was a light blue handkerchief, very soft and incredibly light. It was rolled up, meaning there was something inside it. But what?

Kai didn't seem to notice, falling into a short nap. I picked the rolled-up handkerchief gently, holding it as if I was holding my Pink Moon Crystal. Thinking Kai wouldn't notice, I gently opened it. I opened each flap lightly, and revealed... small, kind of rotten, but fresh-smelling... an onigiri. I smiled, remembering that this was the onigiri I gave her earlier. She still kept it! But Kai was too busy sleeping to notice my smile.

I slowly wrapped up the handkerchief and onigiri and put it back in Kai's small pocket.

* * *

When I got back to class after recess, I was holding Kai's hand, and she was half-awake, still sleepy from her last faint. The teacher was surprised to find Kai so sleepy. "I'm glad you decided to help Kai over here," the teacher told me. "You see, Kai's parents told me that Kai wasn't getting enough sleep, so she will be quite drowsy this week. I'm very happy to see that you will be Kai's eyes and ears if she ever goes in a quick nap..." She walked away, and allowed me to go to my seat. Yawning, she said to the class, "I hear you students know about me looking like some sleepy dummy. Yes, I know. I just haven't got enough sleep. But I'm not the only one. Half of you are already not listening to me!" Her yelling woke up some of the sleepy students.

Kai, sitting next to me today, fell into another nap, and fell into my lap when it was choice time. I let her sleep there until the bell rang.


End file.
